Smiley
by sloppyjoe
Summary: I won't put a summary because it's a really short oneshot. It's all up to you if you want to read it. But I really hope you do :D By the way, this is my first entry ever so you'll probably think that it sucks


Disclaimer: Truth is, I don't own Hana-Kimi. Hisaya Nakajo does. I wish I did though.

Smiley

.._aaaooohhhh_...Mizuki could hear howls of what seemed to be wolves.. She found herself covering her face with her blanket. She could feel her legs shaking.. "I knew I shouldn't have let Nakatsu talk me into watching that horror movie... Are there even wolves in Japan?", she asked herself. She covered her ears and shut her eyes. She was trying desperately to go to sleep.. "I hope I don't end up in Sano's bed"...

.. a few minutes later..

"Uhhhh.. S..sano?.. are you awake?", she found herself asking and hated herself for it."umm.. I don't mean to wake you but..." "But what?" Sano interrupted, giving her an 'I knew you'd end up here' look. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was annoyed. "Can't sleep?.. I told you not to watch", he said, moving to the other side of his bed for her. "Waaahh! I know! I couldn't help it!... sorry..", she said, slowly getting on Sano's bed, feeling a bit happy and embarrassed at the same time. "Don't worry about it. No need to apologize.. Now get some sleep", Sano said calmly, slowly heading to dreamland. "Ok", Mizuki whispered, and smiling, slowly closed her eyes_" Thanks Nakatsu"_, Sano thought before completely dozing off..

--

"Mizukiiii!!!", Nakatsu called out, his voice echoing though the hallway of the dorm. "Goooood morning my love!!!", Nakatsu blurted out, wrapping his arm around Mizuki's neck, forcing her down with his weight. "Aaaahh! Nakatsu! You're too heavy!", she yelled. "Ah, really?", he asked not seeming to mind. "By the way, were you able to get any sleep?", he asked, sounding worried. "Pfft.. barely..", she replied. "I ended up sleeping beside Sano thanks to you", she said half annoyed. "Whhhaaaattt!!?.. Y..youu whaaat!?", he shockingly asked. "B-but why!?", I thought I was the only one you'd.. "Shut up, will you?", Sano finally said. "It's early in the morning and you're making too much noise". Sano gave Nakatsu a blank stare as if telling him to lay off the topic already. "pfft.. He's gotten cocky just because he got to sleep beside Mizuki", Nakatsu murmured to himself.. "Oh well.. whatever.."

The three silently walked to the cafeteria where everyone else was waiting. "Hey! over here!", Sekime called. "What the hell kept you guys? The bell's about to ring" Before anyone could answer the question, the school bell rang. "Perfect", Sano said to himself. He was looking forward to eating breakfast since he missed dinner because of training.

…in class…

_..grumble.. _Sano could hear the loud sounds his stomach was making. _"Damn! I should excuse myself and get something to eat… but I can't afford to miss class!"_ He argued to himself. Suddenly, he felt a crumpled piece of paper hit his head. He looked around to see who it was from and saw Mizuki waving at him, pointing to the piece of paper, mouthing out that he should read it. Finally understanding what she was trying to say, Sano slowly opened the note. He smiled at what he saw - a drawing of a basket full of bread and under that was a note that read, _"Check your bag and see if that could satisfy your noisy tummy"_ Sano then reached for his bag and spotted a small box with a smiley face drawn on it. He slowly opened it and found 3 loafs of freshly baked bread. Sano smiled and slowly turned to Mizuki who he found listening attentively to the teacher, resting her chin on her palm. _"She sure is cute when she's serious"_, he thought to himself.

Mizuki felt something hit her head and saw a crumpled piece of paper. Assuming it was from Sano, she hurriedly opened it. She found a smiley face and a note beside it that said, _"Thanks for putting that on my face"._ She turned to face him and found him smiling at her. She then returned the smile and held her thumb up. _(Thumbs-up) _With that, Sano held his thumb up and thought, _"She truly is one of a kind"._

Note: This is my first entry so you might think it's a really terrible one-shot. I would greatly appreciate it though, if you'd comment on my writing. I'll accept whatever comment you throw at me. :D


End file.
